


When Mary Met Sally: a 221b

by pennypaperbrain



Series: Sally Donovan fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain
Summary: Cloama asked me what I thought Sally's been doing recently...





	When Mary Met Sally: a 221b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloama/gifts).



‘So you’re the one who calls him _freak_ ,’ says the blonde woman at the police tape.

Ah. Entry #215 in Things Sally Does Not Need Today. ‘Yeah, I’m a dreadful person. I can guess who you are. I told John Watson to get a hobby, and you’re the result.’

Sally goes back to watching Sherlock sniff a corpse. Lestrade said to let him and John get on with it for five minutes. 4:30, and counting.

Mary Watson is lurking, probably offended. ‘That’s what he thinks,’ she says. 

Her tone makes Sally look closer. The way she holds herself… the quality of her attention…

‘OK, you’re not a nurse,’ Sally says. ‘Or not only.’

‘You noticed. Meaning you’re who I thought you were.’ “Mary” holds out a business card with only a phone number. ‘I’m from the AGRA.’

‘Holy shit, Active Government Reconnaissance Agency?’*

‘Yes. We need people who see round corners and take no shit.’

Sally whistles. ‘For real? I’m flattered, but I’ve always been with the Met. Lestrade’s a good boss.’

Mary smiles ruefully, but inserts the card into Sally’s pocket. Sherlock is ranting at a tight-lipped DI Hopkins and Lestrade shoots Sally a familiar look: the _just-humour-him-for-a-bit-he’s-so-valuable-to-us._

‘Really appreciates you. Lets you do your job…’ Mary says.

‘… Yeah. Well. After my shift, do you fancy a beer?’

 

*Let’s pretend for purposes of ficcing that this means something.


End file.
